The Akatsuki's Girl
by Dana.Kay123
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story, Little Girl and the Akatsuki.  This time Shannon is older!


**Hello everyone, it's me again! This story is sort of like a sequel to "Little Girl and The Akatsuki". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki. I own the plot, Shannon, and anything else I add.**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY: In my story Tobi is NOT Madara. Pein is just Pein, not Nagato, he doesn't have Yahiko's body, it's his own, but it does of course look like Yahiko's, if that makes sense. Pein is the true leader. The characters and sometimes OOC, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Below are the ages of the characters. I'm making up ages for the characters I don't know (Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, and Tobi) Only Shannon has aged, the others have not.**

**Shannon: 14**

**Pein: 26**

**Konan: 25**

**Hidan: 22**

**Kakuzu: 91**

**Zetsu: 30**

**Tobi: 20**

**Deidara: 19**

**Sasori: 35**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kisame: 32**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"KONAN!" Shannon hollered running down the hall of the base to Konan who was in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Konan asked while washing a plate. She turned to Shannon, smiling warmly.

"I've got a date…" Shannon said as if it was no big deal. Konan threw the plate in the sink and lunged forward, snatching Shannon into a strong hug.

"When? Where are you two going? Who is it?" Konan asked excitedly, sitting down with Shannon at the table.

"Tonight, we're going on a walk in the park, then we're getting in a boat and heading out on the lake to look at the stars. The boy's name is Corey," Shannon said smiling.

"Awww! My baby's first date! I remember when I was sitting in the living room talking to you about it, it seems like just yesterday!" Konan sighed.

"It was eleven years ago, oh Jashin, we can't tell the guys!" Shannon said staring wide eyed at Konan.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Konan said smiling. "So, what does he look like?"

"He's pale, black hair in the so called "emo" style, he's taller than me, and he's strong. He's thin, but not extremely thin, and his eyes are brown, though I can't really see them that well because of his hair," Shannon said. (He really does look like that)

"You've got yourself a good one!" Konan said giggling.

"A good one what?" Pein asked coming into the room.

"A…a…" Konan said glancing at Pein.

"What?" Pein asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Kunai!" Shannon said pulling a kunai out her pocket.

"Hm, yeah I guess," Pein said leaving the room with an orange. Konan and Shannon exchanged glances, then started laughing.

"Isn't Corey the one that you've been friends with for awhile?" Konan asked quietly. Shannon nodded and they both smiled. Once they finished talking Shannon skipped down the hall smiling and humming to herself.

"Are you okay un? You haven't hummed or skipped down the hall for a long time un," Deidara said.

"Yup," Shannon said and continued. Deidara, being the very concerned bomber he was, ran to Hidan.

"Hidan un! I think Shannon's on drugs un!" Deidara whispered furiously.

"What!" Hidan hissed back. "Why are we in a closet and why are you whispering bitch?"

"She was skipping down the hall smiling and humming hm! She also looked kind of flushed yeah!" Deidara said. They alerted Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Zetsu, and Sasori of their suspicions. They decided not to tell Tobi, he couldn't handle it, and not to tell Konan because she would punch them into oblivion and talk to Shannon.

"There's one thing to do…we must spy on her!" Kisame said nodding to himself. The rest of the guys agreed, then they noticed Shannon run by the room and out of the base. They followed her, unnoticed, to the park.

"Hello Shannon, you look lovely," Corey greeted taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, you look good, Corey, but I don't particularly like my outfit," Shannon laughed. Corey was dressed in tight black jeans, black converse with white lace, and a black shirt that had the Bauhaus logo on it. Shannon had on an outfit Konan got her. It was a black and red skirt, the bottom was black with red skulls, and the top was plain black with red string laced through the side. Her shirt was a plain black spaghetti strap with a red and black corset. The corset was black and red striped with black trim on the top and bottom. There was a black bow at the top. Her shoes were black high platform boots with straps. (Click on the links at the bottom of the story to see them!)

"Thanks," Corey said and they began to walk.

"It's a beautiful night," Shannon mused. They sat on a bench in front of the lake and stared at the reflection of the moon on the water and at the sky.

"Yes, yes it is," Corey murmured. He put his arm around her and smiled. "Why don't we go out on the lake?"

"Okay," Shannon said. They stepped into a boat and Corey rowed them out to the middle of the lake.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they were on a..." Kisame trailed off, his eyes wide. Suddenly Shannon and Corey were surrounded by eight fuming ninja standing on water.

"GUYS!" Shannon screamed furiously. Hidan lifted her up and glared at Corey, then Kisame flipped the boat over on him. "BASTARDS! STOP! COREY!" Shannon cried, struggling to get out of Hidan's arms. Corey swam up to the surface and coughed. "Corey, I'm so sorry! These guys are IDIOTS!" Shannon exclaimed furiously.

"It's fine, listen, I'm just going to go. How about we try again later?" Corey asked Shannon, giving her an understanding smile.

"Yeah," Shannon nodded. Corey left and the guys transported Shannon and themselves back to the base.

"Shannon-" Pein was cut off.

"KONAN! KONAN! THEY RUINED MY DATE!" Shannon screamed trying to race out of the room, but was caught by Hidan who just looked at her with a hurt face. Konan raced into the room with Tobi.

"What's going on? Shannon what are you doing back?" Konan asked pulling Shannon into her own arms for a hug.

"The guys spied on me and ruined my first date!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Konan! You KNEW about this?" Pein roared, visibly furious.

"YES I DID! We were right to keep it from you! You ruined one of the most important moments of her life you assholes!" Konan snarled back.

"Why did you keep it from me Shannon?" Hidan asked softly.

"Because I knew you wouldn't approve! It shows it by the fact you spied on me!" Shannon said angrily. "And Konan, it wasn't one of the most important moments…" Shannon said after a moment of thought.

"We thought you were on drugs un!" Deidara defended.

"What? YOU GUYS DON'T TRUST ME AT ALL! HOW COULD YOU THINK I'M ON DRUGS?" Shannon screamed. She raced out of the base and into the woods. The guys went to go after her, but were stopped by Tobi and Konan.

"Tobi is very ashamed. Konan-chan is right, one of Shannon-chan's most important moments IS ruined and Shannon-chan can't do it over again. Shannon-chan is a very smart girl, Shannon-chan knows what Shannon-chan is doing and probably doesn't need the Akatsuki to look out for Shannon-chan as much as the Akatsuki did before," Tobi snapped, absolutely enraged. He stomped out of the room leaving everyone, minus Konan, in shock.

"He's right! She is growing up **and she doesn't need us as much as she used too**!" Zetsu exclaimed sadly.

"She still needs us, but she is growing up. Give her space and privacy…she's growing up to quickly…" Konan said tears starting to fall. "I remember when I brought her home, you guys tried to kill her…then we fell in love with her…" Konan trailed off.

* * *

><p><span>Konan's Memory<span>

"Konan-chan! Look!" Shannon yelled racing over with her hands clasped together. She opened them and a beautiful butterfly that was baby blue with white spots flew out. It went high into the air and Konan laughed softly.

"_Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?" Konan said lifting Shannon up._

"_Yeah, it's so free…so many people envy butterflies because they're beautiful, mysterious, graceful, and free, everything you are," Shannon said smiling at Konan. Konan kissed her on the forehead and they laid down in the meadow filled with flowers to watch the flying butterflies._

End of Konan's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Pein's Memory<span>

"Wonderful job Shannon!" Pein exclaimed when Shannon's kunai hit dead center of the target.

"_Thank you Pein! It's all thanks to you though!" Shannon said giggling._

"_Ah…well," Pein muttered looking away with a small smile._

"_Thanks for teaching me Pein, it really does mean a lot. Maybe one day I can become as great of a ninja as you are," Shannon commented, forcing Pein to blush. Shannon just giggled and hugged him._

End of Pein's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Tobi's Memory<span>

"Tobi! Will you play a game with me?" Shannon asked the lollipop-faced ninja.

"_Of course Tobi will Shannon-chan!" Tobi exclaimed lifting Shannon up. Tobi and Shannon spent the rest of the day playing hide and seek and tag._

End of Tobi's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Zetsu's Memory<span>

Shannon and Zetsu walked along his garden and looked at all the different plants.

"_Zetsu, you're garden is amazing! You're really talented with plants," Shannon said in awe._

"_Yes, __**would you like to help me out here**__?" Zetsu asked. Shannon immediately nodded. "Okay, I need to count up the amount I have of __**each plant**__." Zetsu said. They both split up and began counting._

"Zetsu! You've got two hundred one roses and three hundred sixty-eight lilies! That's a lot!" Shannon exclaimed.

"_Yes it is dear, __**I've also got one thousand thirteen daisies**__," Zetsu said smiling._

"_Wow!" Shannon exclaimed. Zetsu patted her head and they continued counting._

End of Zetsu's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's Memory<span>

"SASORI!" Shannon screamed racing out of the base to meet him. He lifted her into his arms and smiled. "I missed you so much Sori!"

"Really? I missed you too," Sasori said kissing the top of Shannon's head. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be taking a nap right now?"

"I couldn't sleep," Shannon replied laying her head on Sasori's shoulder.

"Why not?" Sasori asked as he walked towards the base.

"Cause you were gone to long!" Shannon said. "You said you'd be back soon,, it wasn't soon!"

"Ah, I hate making people wait," Sasori said walking into the base and to the empty living room. He sat down on the couch.

"I know," Shannon said sleepy. She then fell asleep on Sasori's lap.

"I was only gone for thirty minutes…"

End of Sasori's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's Memory<span>

"Deidara I love your explosions," Shannon said. It was dark outside and Deidara was setting off his art.

"_It's art," Deidara murmured setting off a blue one._

"_Dei, they're really, really pretty!" Shannon said. "It is true art."_

"_Thanks," Deidara said. He blew up a firework and the word Akatsuki appeared in the sky. Deidara looked at Shannon's eyes, which were lit up like the sky._

End of Deidara's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Itachi's Memory<span>

"Tachi? Why don't you smile a lot?" Shannon asked Itachi one day while they were outside.

"_Because I don't like to," The Uchiha stated._

"_But you-WHOA!" Shannon exclaimed when Itachi lifted her up and threw her into the air. She began laughing and Itachi cracked a small smile for which she let out a cheer. "You should smile more often, it helps prevent wrinkles."_

"_Th-thanks," Itachi muttered and cradled Shannon against his chest._

End of Itachi's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Kisame's Memory<span>

"Hey Shannon, look at all of the fish," Kisame said pointing at the school of fish swimming by.

"_They're so cool! I like that one, what is it?" Shannon asked curiously._

"_It's a clown fish," Kisame said smiling. Shannon giggled softly and Kisame raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" Kisame asked. _

"_I think you would suit being a clown fish rather than a shark," Shannon giggled. Kisame swung Shannon onto his shoulders and smirked at her squeal._

* * *

><p><span>Kakuzu's Memory<span>

"Okay Shannon, if Zetsu has two hundred one roses, three hundred sixty-eight lilies, and one thousand thirteen daisies, how many flowers does he have all together?" Kakuzu asked Shannon who was sitting on his lap.

"…umm one thousand five hundred eighty-two?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, perfect! I bet you'd make a wonderful banker! Let me ask you this, would you sort coins yourself or take them to a machine to sort them?" Kakuzu asked.

"I would sort them myself because a machine costs money," Shannon replied.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Kakuzu said hugging her.

End of Kakuzu's Memory

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's Memory<span>

"H-Hidan?" Shannon said quietly. Hidan opened his eyes and saw her standing in his doorway.

"What's the matter?" Hidan asked sitting up. Shannon came over and Hidan lifted her into his bed.

"I'm scared," Shannon said softly. Hidan put Shannon on his lap and gently stroked her hair.

"Don't be scared, just remember one thing," Hidan said softly.

"What's that?" Shannon asked softly.

"That I'll always protect you, no matter what. I don't care how old you get, I'll always be there for you. You can never get rid of me, I'm immortal so I'll always be around angel," Hidan said softly.

"Thank you Hidan," Shannon said softly, hugging him. Hidan laid down, taking Shannon with him.

"You're welcome," Hidan said. Once Hidan thought Shannon was asleep he whispered something. "What am I going to do when you start dating?"

"Just make sure I don't go out with the wrong guy and give me advice…attend my wedding, oh and baby-sit my kids!" Shannon said softly.

"_Oh marriage…kids…my baby," Hidan groaned._

"_Don't worry Hidan. I'll always need you, no matter how old I get…I love you," Shannon said and drifted off to sleep._

"_I love you too, probably more than you'll ever know. You're my precious little sister," Hidan said quietly. He then fell asleep holding Shannon close to him._

End of Hidan's Memory

* * *

><p><strong>These are links to the outfit, just don't include the spaces between http and : and skirt and .html, uk and .jpg, and Trim .html<strong>

**_http .com/2009/06/new-gothic-black-red-skeletons-skirt .html_**

**_http ./images/sexy%20shoes/sexy%20boots/SADIE%20BLACK%20PAtent%20%20gothic%20boots%20uk .jpg_**

**_http .com/products/Steel-Boned-Red-Corset-With-Black-Trim .html_**

**I decided to post this new story today because it's my birthday and I wanted to do something special for the fans of my stories!**


End file.
